Rainy Days, Frogs and Umbrellas
by SwornToHerSword
Summary: A rainy day leaves six year olds Merida, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel inside, ruining the plans for the day. However, a few raincoats could help turn it all around. Human!AU! Reviews are helpful, may become one shot series if desired...


Ch. 1: Rainy Days, Frogs and Umbrellas

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

 **This was inspired by a photo drawn by eas123 on deviantart called 'Rainy Days', which I was like 'hey! It's raining today, and I'm in a writing mood. Lets do this!' So yeah. It features the Big Four, and some other characters from the movies as well.**

 **Human!AU! They are all six!**

 **D'aww!**

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The six year old sighed.

He, along with his three best friends, were supposed to go on their very first trek into the forest in Hiccup's backyard for a club meeting. It was going to be a big celebration for two years of friendship(His friend Jack said it sounded incredibly sappy), but as soon as the others showed up to the Haddocks, the rain had started.

First it was a light drizzle, but the adults wanted the four to wait it out, but then it morphed into a downpour, leaving the parents to keep the children inside.

" _Augh_! Stupid rain! Why couldn't it come tomorrow?" Hiccup sighed. In the last ten minutes, Jack had called the rain stupid, rude, unneeded, and many other words that the white haired child could come up with.

The foursome were in Hiccup's bedroom, trying to keep themselves entertained while they waited for their parents. Hiccup was on his huge beanbag chair, stroking his black pet kitten, Toothless, whose bright green eyes were rolled up into his head in pleasure. Merida, her hair _somehow_ tied into a ponytail, was doing a puzzle of a dragon on the floor. And then there was Rapunzel next to her, who was braiding a small strand of hair. The only one who was mildly active was Jack,sitting on the bed and swinging his legs so fast back and forth it looked like a blur.

"Well, Frostbite, we can't just go inta tha rain, can ye?" Merida replied, clicking a piece boringly into place.

Punzie nodded. "Still, I really wanted to play in the forest. It seemed like fun."

"Yeah, hear that rain? _Boooo_!" Jack said mockingly, pointedly staring at the rain coated window.

'Wouldn't that be great?' Hiccup thought, 'to go out and play. We were gonna explore the creek, go dragon hunting, and splash around in the-'

" _ **I'VE GOT IT**_!" Hiccup shouted so loud that everyone jumped, including Toothless, who ran under the bed.

Jack looked at Hiccup, a little shocked at the outburst. "W-what do you got?"

Hiccup grinned.

 _"Grab your rain coats everyone!"_

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The four, with identical yellow raincoats in hands, near stampeded down the stairs from excitement. They found Hiccups parents in the kitchen, Valka sipping a cup of tea, and Stoick, who was skimming a newspaper article.

Valka looked up when she heard them coming down, and looked down at the bright four faces.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking at her son.

"Well, mom, I had an idea-"Hiccup started, but was interrupted.

"A _really_ good one!" Both Jack and Merida piped at the same time.

"-yeah. We wanted to go in the rain and play!"

Valka decided already, but decided to make a game out of it. Tapping her chin, she gained a thoughtful look, pretend contemplating the situation.

Then she smiled.

"You'll have to be careful, but I _guess_ you can go."

Excited little shrieks filled the air, making the woman want to cover her ears. Hiccup and Jack were hugging each other while jumping up and down, Merida, with her hair unsurprisingly without her hair tie, jumping up and down while saying,

 _"Outside, YEAH! Outside, YEAH! Outside, YEAH_!", and Punzie grabbing her purple and yellow umbrella, giggling all the way.

"All right, _all right_! Here, you need to put on your raincoats."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

After managing four rowdy children, she gave her stamp of approval, sending the children into the hardly ever used road.

" _YIPEEEE_!" Punzie exclaimed as she bounced around, splashing in puddles, and getting herself wet.

Soon after, Merida aimed, and kicked a splash at Jack, who accidentally got Hiccup, and soon a splash war started.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Look! A worm!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, come check it out!" Jack exclaimed over his back, Merida bounding over to see if there really was a wriggly worm on the sidewalk. There was.

"Punzie, Hiccup, c'mere! Look at tha worm with us!"

Green and pink galoshes came over, Rapunzel's umbrella covering the group momentarily.

" _Eew_ , Meri, how can you like this stuff?" Punzie asked, her nose crinkling up in disgust.

"I dunno."

"Hey Hic."Jack asked, turning to the other boy.

"Yeah?"

"Which end is the head and which end it the butt?"

"...I _don't_ know."

Merida smiled, looking at the white haired boy.

"A dollar says ye can't eat the worm."

" _Merida_!" Punzie exclaimed.

"Three says he'll throw up after words!" Hiccup piped in.

Let's just say they both got four dollars.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

After the 'delicious' snack, everything got kinda boring. Merida was splashing herself in a puddle, while Jack tried to get Punzie to hold a worm.

Against her will.

"Jack, I said _no_! You don't know where that things been!"

"I don't either, but I _ate_ one, so you hafta hold one!"

Hiccup looked at the living room window, seeing his mom and dad snuggling and watching a show.

He smiled.

 _'Rauhr_!'

Hiccup's head turned towards the noise, his green eyes scanning, scanning, scanni- _Aha_!

In the middle of the road, a large brown-green lump sat there, enjoying the rain.

In a millisecond, Hiccup got to his feet, checked the road for cars (his mom taught him _always_ to), and sat down behind the frog.

'Rauhr.' The frog croaked, staying in place. Hiccup looked at his position, then put his feet in a crouched position, his hands on the ground.

"Whoa, a frog!" Jack exclaimed, whipping the worm into Merida's face, which she screeched at, and running over to the other boy.

"Hey, Jack."

"What?"

" _Im a frog_!" And with that, Hiccup leapt over the frog, landing a few feet ahead.

"Wow! _I_ wanna be a frog!" Jack ran up to Hiccup, who showed him the position, and started hopping.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit! I'm a frog, I'm a frog! Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!" Jack half sang as he leapt over Hiccup.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"It's really bumpy."

" _No_ , it's as smooth as silk." Merida replied with sarcasm.

"I was just _saying_!" Jack defended.

The two boys managed to get the girls to see the frog, but Punzie stayed a little ways away.

Hiccup took off the hood, letting the rain fall onto his hair the first time that day. Jack copied, and both boys just stared at the frog.

Merida let her gaze wander, looking around until she saw something she hadn't seen in a while.

"GUYS! _SUNLIGHT_!"

Sure enough, the rain clouds were drifting away, and the beams of light were shining through.

"Kids! Time to come in!" Valka called, seeing the kids on the road.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Soon, Valka had all four children dried off, bundled up, and watching a cartoon with steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Hey, guys, this," Punzie paused for a quick yawn," this was _fun_."

The others hummed in agreement.

By the time Valka came back, the four were fast asleep.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Thanks again for having her over, Valka." Elinor added, shifting the weight of a sleeping Merida in her arms.

"It's no problem, Elinor, Hiccup loves having her over."

"Alright then, Aye must be going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Valka replied as she closed the door, scooped up Hiccup, walked upstairs, and put him into his bed.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•


End file.
